Pretty normal life
by loveheart205
Summary: A/N- I will resume this story as soon as I can, chapter 3 will be coming soon. but I am sorry for the long wait but I must rewrite and edit this story again. I have realized that the story does not make any sense and I feel I can make it much better I will be now working changing some things,the pilot will stay the same. THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR YOUR TIME.
1. just a start chapter1

I don't own the boondocks or the characters in the boondocks all rights belong to the Aaron McGruder and the owner's

 _ **A SHORT PROLOGUE:** _

Jazmine Dubois had just finished celebrating her 21 birthday. She had celebrated at work with her co-workers and her boss John who gave her free rounds at her section in the club she worked in razz. everyone came to the club on Friday's one of the busy days for most business. Her parents had called her and her best friend saw her this morning. today was a day she hated and like at the same time.

When Jazmine was little her parents normally would do really nice and big party's to celebrate. But as she got older she started to hate the over the top party's that only had a small group of people there because she didn't have a lot of friends. She always ended up hating it all. But she was little at the time and felt she had to act like she was enjoying herself more than she did. but that stop when she got to middle school she was only 11 she met her best friend Nina smith. The two did almost everything together from the first day they met all the way to high school and sometimes even now in their adult life.

But when Jazmine turned 19 she moved from home on her to Chicago with her parents okay and help of course. She had now been living in Chicago for 2 years and she was starting her junior year in September. Everything was going okay for her. the only thing was that Jazmine's love life was boring after the last boyfriend she had in high school four years ago. And since then she has not dated a guy maybe she just didn't want to get hurt again.

 **END** **OF** **THE** **PROLOGUE.**

* * *

FIRSTCHAPTER

 _ **JAZMINE(POV)**_

IT was a cold night as I walked to my car I had just gotten off of work from the club. I got paid every Friday after my shift ended. So I was really happy about that today.

I got in my car all I wanted right now was to get some food and home. As I sat in my car at the red light there in front of me was my favorite fast food place "golden shake" it was still open I was happy I got there before it closed on me.

It wasn't a healthy place but it had the best burgers and milkshakes I ever had. I pulled into the drive-thru then as sat there and waited for the car in front of me to move up I got a call from Nina I didn't pick up her call because Nina can talk too much sometimes and I was too tired and hungry to talk now, but she was my best friend so I decided that I call her when I got home my phone went to voicemail.

I looked down real quick at my phone it was 11:02 pm. I was still in the drive-thru ordering my favorite meal off the menu, I paid for my food then waited 3 minutes until the lady gave me my food and then I drove off.

when I got home I put my keys on the hook that was hanging over the blow that holds my mail on a little table next to the door placing my bags on the table I throw my jacket on my couch and grab my food off the little table next to the door.

I walked into my kitchen to clean my hands then heated up my food I went to sit down on the couch with my hot food in my hands I turning on my flat screen TV and saw that I missed my favorite show so I looked for whatever was on, but nothing good was on so I called Nina back to see what it was she wanted from earlier I put the phone on speaker so I could still eat.

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"Ring!"

"HELLO!"

"Yeah jazz why you did not answer your phone when I called you earlier," she asked questionably using my nickname in I upset tone.

" Hi to you too Nina I was getting food from "golden shake" and trying to get home but we're talking now so what is it that so important Nini" I said to her in a sorry tone using her nickname so she could know that I was.

" It okay jazz but answer my call next time because guess who I saw today that really cute guy who wanted to take you out he asked about you when I saw him today," she said excitedly to me.

I ate more food then said "Oh you mean that Cairo guy, what you say when he asked about me" hoping that she didn't say something crazy to him then she said the one thing I didn't see coming.

"I asked him if he would like to take you out and he said yes so you got a date with him on Sunday happy birthday jazzy " When she said that I almost choked on my food.

"You did what! I'm not going anywhere with him I don't date you know that I'm too busy, no it's not happening okay Nina" why would she do that.

"I promised him that you would go with him jazz just go and try to please be nice to him only this once for me I been praying to get you on a date Jazmine come on please."

"One question Nina why are you trying to get me a date? when I don't want one" I said annoyed.

"Because you are my best friend and I would love to see you happy again Jazmine that's why and you need a man now go and have fun boo" I do not need a man I said to myself but I knew Nina would not stop until I went on this date.

" Find I'll go on this date for you okay, I have a long day tomorrow goodnight," I said very annoyed and tired. "Great, I hope your not mad at me for this jazz. I will let him know that you said yes and goodnight" Nina said.

"I'm not mad at you Nina just tired night Nina" then I hung up the phone.

I was finished eating my food it was now 1:00 am, I cleaned up and turn off the TV and lights in the living room and lowered the lights in the kitchen and then I went into my bedroom and walked straight into the bathroom and take off my uniform I threw it in the hamper and then got into the shower.

The water was steaming hot as it hit my skin I felt much better now, I used my new favorite vanilla and almond milk body wash, that I loved the smell of it plus I was getting tired of smelling like strawberry all the time when I was done washing up I got out of the shower wrapping my soft towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom.

And back into my bedroom and I went into my walk-in closet and got out a clean nightgown with the matching underwear it was all pink with a bit of blue in it got dress then I got into my big nice soft bed and laid down and fall right to sleep.

* * *

Today was Saturday, I had a plan to clean up my house today and do laundry and then go shopping and enjoy the rest of my day but I got up a little late. I got up made my bed and then I brush my teeth and washed my face then put on some old sweatpants and my old high school shirt that said J. Edgar Hoover high on it. I was able to get my Clothes into the washer it was a good thing that I had my own laundry room so I didn't have to go outside to do laundry anymore.

I began to clean up my place but cleaning without music sucks so I turn on the radio loud. Usher song u remind me. come on the radio and I sang along with it, then after three another songs passed I started to get more into cleaning, Beyonce's song sorry was playing on the radio that was my song my radio was so loud that I almost can't hear the loud knocking on the door.

" knock!"

" knock!" the knocking stopped and then came the loud banging on the door after that.

"bang!" bang! bang!" I didn't even get a chance to turn down the music because this person at my door was now banging on my door losing their damn minds.

"I'm coming hold on,"I said making my voice louder but this person just kept on banging that when I swing open the door "okay you don't have to break down my damn door shit," I said now irritated.

then I looked up to see the most beautiful man I ever have seen so far he had an Afro and he had this scowled that made him look so pissed off and dangerous looking the first thing he said to me was "can you please turn down the damn music please" he said in an even more irritated voice then my owns. he was waiting for me to turn down the radio but I didn't really hear him over the loud music and I was in a daydream now by how handsome this man was.

Then I said "what?what did you say?" But then he just walked right into my apartment and turn down my radio and said: "I said can you please turn down the damn music thank you!" He yells at me in this cold tone and that when I got really irritated I hated to be yell at plus he was being really rude to me.

"I'm sorry that the music is so loud but you don't have to come into my apartment and yell at me thank you! And who do you think you are walking into people's homes and turning off people's things. Plus I don't know you and I don't think you live here I never saw you in this building before!." I said.

"I just moved into here last week and yes it rude to just walk into people's homes but it also rude to disturb the pace with your music. if you don't want people to walk into your apartment then maybe you should turn down your music so then maybe you can hear better!" he said he had the ball to say that to me right in my home how dear he.

Then we glare at each other for a few minutes it was the first time I saw his eyes they were beautiful a maroon color then he broke eye contact with me and walked out and left my apartment I try to stop him and ask him for his name but he just keeps walking.

He was rude for that I knew I would see him again but I hope not too. I closed my door and just went back to cleaning my apartment I had things to do today and I was not going to let that moment take me from what I was doing so I left it alone but what was his name was all I could think the rest of the time I cleaned.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter thank you for reading.


	2. meeting the freemans Chapter 2

This chapter going to show how Jazmine meets the freeman and a little of what lead to her and Huey's relationship.

Thank you to the people who has reviewed thank you for letting me know to continue and to fix the editing of this story even tho I knew that already:) I do appreciate every view and review.

Hope you all enjoy this story I can't say it perfect but I can say I did my best.

I don't own the boondocks it belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

I had just finished with all the cleaning in the living room and kitchen and I was now in my bedroom I was now folding my clean clothes and put them away. I was clean up my room which wasn't a big mess so it didn't take a long time when I was done I took out what I was going to wear outside. I put out my light pink guess sweat suit and white shirt that said queen bee in gold with a crown on it and my chestnut Uggs.

Then I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower, I got out and then got dress, I was now putting my curly hair into a ponytail, I put on my small gold hoop earrings that Nia got me as a birthday present she thought they would look good on me but I thought they just mad me look me more black.

when I was done getting ready I grabbed my cell phone, my bag then I put my blue jean jacket on and grabbed my keys. Then left my apartment as I walked to my car I could feel the warm sun on my face but the cool air at the same time and it felt like it was getting colder out, I got into my car then drove off.

when I got to the bank I put my money in my savings and keep the rest in checking I took out 200 crash because I went to the car wash and went food shopping for my apartment and on the way back home, I stopped by this cute store and got a little something for this date that I had, I wasn't all that sure about it but if I was going then I was going to look my best so I bought a new dress by the time I got back home it was starting to get dark outside.

I parked my car in my parking spot but I still needed to get my stuff upstairs I had a good amount of stuff maybe I over did it this time but I need everything I got. I thought to myself.

That when this old man asked if he can help me up the stairs but he didn't look so good so I said "oh no thank you but I think I can make it" I didn't want to bother him with my stuff even though it was a little heavy he was still an old man and I didn't need him getting hurt trying to help me then he said.

"Oh I'm Robert Freeman and it's nice to meet you sweetie pie but i think you do need some help with that stuff looks like it heavy" and before I could say something back he was calling for two people to come help me.

"Huey,Riley boys bring your ass's over here and help this sweetie pie up the stairs for me" suddenly two men came up to my car it was dark outside by now so I can't see their faces that well then one said.

"who the hell is this ho I ain't doing shit I don't know this bitch" and then he was slapped by the old man " Riley shut your ass up and do what I told you to do boy or I'm gonna beat your ass" and then he grab a few of my bag's and I told him I live in B1 and then he went upstairs.

the other guy came walking up to the trunk and said "granddad you don't know who this woman is she could be an F.B.I agent or a cereal killer for all we know why should we help her with her stuff" then I took a closer look at him it was the man from earlier today at my door I guess he felt me looking at him because he looked at me and I guess he recognizes me because he said "so now you got old people helping you with your stuff lady don't you have a heart." now I was very offended by that commit.

"I didn't ask for your granddad to help me he asked me if he can and I said no and then he called you and that other guy to come and help me I would never ask an old person to help me with my stuff, and no I'm not a F.B.I agent or a killer" I said loudly then he cut me off,

"I don't know that lady, that what they all say" then he looked at his granddad who looked pissed off then he grabbed all the bag's I had left and gone upstairs without saying anything else to me if I didn't have my eggs in my hand then they would have been broken.

I close my car trunk and then went upstairs with Mr freeman followed behind me, I saw my door open and thougt how did they get into my apartment without the key, I then walked into my apartment and saw the guy with braids was drinking my soda did he go into my refrigerator and he was sitting on my couch watching basketball on my tv the afro haired guy was yelling at him because of what he was doing.

All my bags was in the kitchen then Mr. Freeman came in and said I had a beautiful apartment I thank him and told him to sit down and I give him a cup of water and I asked him what his grandson's names were again. But he was now yelling at both of them for not being respectful in my home.

then I stopped the afro guy he looked at me he had a scowled on his face that could kill I looked away asking him what his name was as I handed him the bottled of water that I had he pinched the bridge of his nose then said. "my name is Huey and that Idiot is my little brother Riley" I wonder how old they were so I asked " how old are you guys?" Then Riley said " that's young reezy aka Riley Escobar nigga! yo bitch you ask mad questions what the fuck is your name and would you like to know what a real man feel like cuz I would love to see what happens when that big ass bounces!"

I gasped did he really just say that to me.

Then he got slap super hard by his grandfather. " what the hell wrong with you boy say sorry to that sweetie pie now boy ain't nobody teach you to be disrespectful to a woman like that " Mr freeman said.

"Ahhh! Shit! granddad" Riley said.

" now I said apologize," Mr freeman said.

"man find I'm sorry for saying what I just said shit but you do have a big ass though and that the only apology you getting from me," Riley said.

" it okay I'm sure you were just joking around and yes I have a name it Jazmine DuBois and thank you for helping me with my stuff all of you, it's nice to meet some new people in this building" I said.

"will how old are you then Jazmine,"Huey asked me.

"didn't I ask you that first Huey," I said.

"yeah but I'm asking you now Jazmine," Huey said, "I'm 21 and what about you Huey" I said back.

"I'm 22 and my brother here is 19 so now that we all know each other can we go"Huey said but he was now looking at his granddad as he siad the last part.

"Well I do think Ms sweetie pie would like her home back boys lets go, now it was nice meeting you Jazmine. Maybe this Sunday if you don't have plans you can come over for a dinner party at our home." Mr freeman said.

"I will love to come and maybe I can bring a dish too, by the way which one is your apartment" I said

" Oh that would be just fine I'm sure we will love anything you bring and we live downstairs in apartment A3 so you can't get lost, goodbye now cutie pie looking forward to seeing you" Mr freeman said and walked out with the boys following behind him.

I closed the door and went to go clean up the coffee table and turn off the tv and put my food away , 20 minutes later I was still putting stuff away when I heard a knock on the door I stopped what I was doing and got the door when I looked up it was Huey what did he want now. I opened the door more and asked him" what do you what now" and then he asked " have you seen my key's anywhere I think I dropped them in here" I said no.

And let him in and told him to look for them I still had stuff to put up on the top cabinets as he was looking for his keys i went to go stand on my stepping stool I had very high cabinet's that I couldn't reach unless i had a step stool my height was olny 5'3"I wasn't all that short but I wasn't tall either.

I didn't see Huey standing beside me until I try to get down off the Stool I had totally forgotten that he was still here he startled me so bad that I didn't get time to stop myself it happened so fast.

And the next thing I knew I lost my balance and was falling but Huey somehow caught me in his arms but the way he did made him fall right on top of me but that wasn't what shocked me

what was shocking was his lips were on mines and his maroon eyes were staring deep into my jade ones, all I could think was this was wrong but it felt so right for some reason. '' I didn't know this man that will but this kiss was saying something different no, no, no this could not be happing this was not happing'' I thought not fully realizing that we were still kissing, It wasn't until I hear a knocking at the door.

That snap us both back to reality he then rolled off of me got up and help me up and he asked me if I was okay I said yes even tho my head was now pounding like hell from the fall. we didn't say anything about the kiss we just acted like it ever happened, the knock came again.

But who could be at my door at this time I didn't need any more surprises for the day. another knock came from the door but this one was louder then before more like a bang huey looked at me Huey could see that I was a bit concern I had that gut feeling something wasn't right. then he said at the door his deep baritone voice strong and cold like death "who is it"and then the person said "open this damn door now!" now I was scared .

the person spoke again "we are looking for Jazmine Dubois we need to have a word we know she in there" We? they were looking for me what the hell. this person did not sound familiar to me, then out of nowhere Huey whisper to tell me" Jazmine go to the bedroom and lock your door don't open it no matter what you hear only when you hear my voice telling you to open it okay now go"he said it as if he knew what was happing, "what the hell is going on do you know somthing" I said to him." jazmine go now!" he said abit angry I was really scared so I did what Huey told me to do what was happing and why was people looking for me?.

* * *

my first Cliffhanger! OMG WHAT GOING ON!? they kissed!?㈍9 yes by accident of course but who's the person at Jazmine door?㈆4 and what do they want with her. Questions? I know Tell me what you think did I do a good job on this chapter.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
